ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi is a character in the anime Inuyasha. She is voiced by Kira Tozer. Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ) was born in modern Japan as the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era, miko Kikyō. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her fifteenth birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time. They emerge in the feudal era, where the demon extracts the newly reborn gem from Kagome. Kagome accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan. Together with the hanyō Inuyasha, she had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku. Personality Although she was just a normal, modern girl, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, with it even being revealed that the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was her secret jealousy she had over Inuyasha's relationship and feelings towards Kikyō, but even this she eventually moves past. Even with this, she was not without her flawed, quirky side, which is typical of a girl her age. She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice, even when there was a large difference in power. A notable example of this was when she almost killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature. Since then, she had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions. Without waiting for someone to help her, she jumps into situations that sometimes put her in danger. However, she never learns her lesson. Kagome's reckless courage is known to always be in full force. Although she did not know left from right in the Warring States era at first, and people kept calling her Kikyō's reincarnation because of her striking resemblance as well as spiritual power to her, she felt no fear and stayed strong. She takes great pride in just being herself, and is adamantly persistent at being much more than a "Kikyō look alike", for she is completely different from Kikyō and was outraged at both Inuyasha (at first) and the dark priestess Tsubaki for seeing her as such. Because of her empathetic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitated to help those in need of help. However perverse, of whatever race, tribe, or appearance they may be, she treated them all with warmth and respect. She was never afraid to voice her opinion on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated and stubborn. Somewhere along the way, she broke the tension between herself and Inuyasha, who at the time was deeply wounded from the supposed betrayal he had suffered and trusted no one, being used to being alone. With her ability of making people feel accepted and at ease, she gained true friends. Kagome's talent of changing others who suffered misfortune is constantly shown, as she changed all of friends in some way: Jinenji (by accepting his half demon nature and being one of the first to show kindness to him), Miroku (refused to let him be alone once finding out about his Wind Tunnel and insisted on him coming with, which in turn caused him to be more open), Sango (showed sympathy and kindness towards her after Sango's family was murdered as well as Kohaku's fate as their worst enemy's subordinate), Shippō (doted on him which caused Shippō to see her as a mother figure), and most of all, Inuyasha. In the anime, Kagome is seen as a matchmaker of sorts and meddles in other people's situations if she wants (Miroku and Sango's relationship in particular). In the Warring States Era infested with evil spirits, Kagome gradually became a sort of conduit between people and demons. Inuyasha is poor at expressing himself without pride or gentle words, and Kagome with her perception of Inuyasha's true feelings, interpreting his words is one of her important roles. Despite being exasperated with Inuyasha's rudeness and tactless words, she nevertheless learns to put up with it, especially when she learns of his more gentle side. Joy, sadness, welled-up rage... Kagome's emotions are always rich and somewhat uncontrollable at times, strangely similar to Inuyasha's own lack of self-control. Even if she doesn't say a word, Kagome's feelings are easy to read. Her honest, emotional expressions cause those around her to soften, even in tough situations, and they cause others to be honest as well. Kagome has a weakness for anything cute, whether a demon or otherwise, which has been shown in both the anime and manga. Kagome is usually seen as a calm, compassionate person, but has a hidden violent side to her when her short temper is brought into play. Inuyasha is the cause of this usually, because of his blunt, ill-mannered, childish nature which she can almost never tolerate nor has the patience for. Despite her genuine love for him, Kagome uses Sit! on him frequently in the anime, which she almost never regrets or apologizes for (unless it was by accident). She has been shown to apologize once or twice to Inuyasha, but never really seems to mean it, which causes him to be annoyed. Her wild, turbulent and erratic emotions towards him can range from concern over him to relief at seeing Inuyasha safe to anger over his reckless behavior (making her a hypocrite considering her own reckless courage), and then burst out sobbing her mixed emotions. Kagome was often greatly disgusted towards her friend Miroku's lecherous ways, and never hesitated to criticize him over it, but over time, became resigned towards it, knowing he was never going to change. She could be blunt and make a harsh point to someone, even to a friend. When Kagome is involved in battles, she used her knowledge to the fullest and analyzed the situation to the best of her ability, unlike that of Inuyasha who just recklessly jumps in without thinking. When she is backed into a corner, she figured out solutions and dared to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. While she does not have particularly great cunning or intelligence like Miroku does, Kagome's words are somehow able to move others. She instilled confidence and unconscious obedience with her positive and cheerful character. The somewhat simple-minded Inuyasha or Kōga cannot resist Kagome's encouragement. Kagome has stated in Movie 3 that she hates to fight, but at the same time wouldn't leave Inuyasha to fight alone. She also can be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Kōga what he wants to hear despite it not coming from the heart, and it has the desired effect. Kagome is clumsy in love. She is shown to almost never able to hide her feelings of love, even when she tries to. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life, even against her protests. Even if she does not tell them anything, her friends can guess what is going on from her facial expressions. Her classmates could easily see her love for Inuyasha, even when Kagome herself was not fully conscious of it. Her relationship with Inuyasha is, at first, simply companions on a journey, and they constantly quarreled at the beginning, always arguing and bickering with each other. As she came to understand Inuyasha's reliable strength and surprisingly vulnerable side, small feelings of love towards him began to grow inside her which only grew stronger as time passed. Kagome, however, soon became hurt by what Inuyasha said and did to protect Kikyō, but was even more pained by the jealousy in her own heart at this. It was Kagome's first time ever falling in love but also the first time she had ever felt truly bitter over something. Despite her envy that hurt her deeply, she refused to leave Inuyasha's side even if meant her pain due to his feelings for Kikyō. Her refusal to leave Inuyasha surprises her friends because of all the pain these situations cause her, but she is shown to love Inuyasha too much to be without him, despite the pain it often causes her. All she is shown to truly want is for Inuyasha to be happy, so she henceforth figured that he would be happy if he had both her and Kikyō, all the more reason she refuses to leave his side. She has reached the breaking point more than once in the triangle situations between herself, Inuyasha, and Kikyō, but is devoted to stand by Inuyasha despite his feelings for Kikyō and often just handles the emotional pain it brings on her in the best way she can, truly showing how strong a character she is. When he was tired, she healed him, and when he is hurt she embraced him. Whatever the case she kept watch over Inuyasha and was always a source of comfort. She accepted all the worry and pain inside of herself, and gave him enormous love so that they could remain together, even as friends, yet always hold out on the hope that they can be more. Both Kikyō and Kagome have the same feelings towards Inuyasha. Because of that Kagome decided she would do everything in her power to help him and be dedicated, even saving Kikyō's life on several occasions both for him and for the fact that it is the right thing to do. Kagome's love for Inuyasha is such that she can accept Inuyasha's love for Kikyō as well as her own jealous heart, which goes to show how selfless a character she is. She is the one the others turn to whenever they need emotional support or advice, and she is also the one everyone in the group quickest to defend or worry for. Appearance Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes (blue in manga). Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seen wearing the same outfit that Kikyō and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit, Inuyasha told Kagome to undress (or in other words "change into something else") because she looked like Kikyō. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Purification': This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series Kagome was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyō's, who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. In the first episode, Kagome projected a powerful burst of spiritual energy at Mistress Centipede. During Final act she knew how to use the powers by putting her hands on what she was purifying, like a jewel shard for example. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Kagome can pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. Kikyō also once showed her how to fuse jewel shards together through prayer. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel. When Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, her innate spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much, much stronger abilities she had never knew she possessed. She can also create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. Note that Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. *'Jewel Detection': This ability enables Kagome to sense the presence, ('kehai'), and exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. Time Barrier/Shield: According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Her modern possessions, such as her first aid kit, also seem to possess that very same power and ability. This ability is only ever mentioned in InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. *'Time Traveling': Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone Eater's Well ." Only she and Inuyasha are able to pass from one time to the other. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Being Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode 1, Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes two and three. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and in episode 88, perceives divine auras as a shining, bright light. *'Telepathic Abilities between Incarnation and Reincarnation': Kikyō and Kagome seem to have the ability to connect telepathically towards the end of Kikyō's life, when Kagome was about to shoot the arrows in both attempts including the time when Kikyō was dying in Inuyasha's arms. Weapons *'Bow and Arrows' - After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous life, Kagome decided to take the same path. However, compared to Kikyō, whose accuracy is universally recognized as being extremely prodigious, Kagome's archery skills are lackluster at best. It was her own poorly aimed shot at a crow demon which shattered the Shikon Jewel in the first place, allowing the pieces to be acquired by Naraku. Ironically, Kagome's inaccuracy saves Inuyasha several times, such as when she is possessed by Menōmaru and later by Tsubaki. As time went by, however, Kagome's marksmanship gradually improved to the point that her arrow now rarely misses its mark. *'Sacred Arrows': Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel itself. *'Arrows of Purification': When Kagome infuses her intensely strong spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. *'Kyudo Skills and Reflection': Kagome uses a basic short bow as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. These attacks can be used in junction with Inuyasha with his Kaze no Kizu and the Bakuryūha, respectively: *'Sacred Wind Scar': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. *'Sacred Backlash Wave': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. Gallery Iy kagome042.jpg Kagome.Higurashi.263352.jpg Kagome.jpg Kagome Episode 167.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Anime characters Category:InuYasha Category:Teenagers Category:Fictional characters